El cumpleaños de Amy
by Leandro-sensei
Summary: ¿Puede un empujón ser romántico? Amy está por averiguarlo.


El cumpleaños de Amy

A diferencia de algunos torpes imitadores que pululan por estos sitios desde que se hizo famoso, mi Sheldon no necesita decir "bazinga" cada dos por tres o "toc toc toc Penny…", etc., para que los lectores le tomen por el original. A los genios como él no les hace falta preocuparse por nimiedades sin importancia como que el gran público advierta su singularidad. Les sale de forma natural. Casi como un efecto colateral no deseado. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo, mientras me empuja vehementemente hacia un costado con aquella extraña sonrisa forzada que solo utiliza cuando intenta seguir las normas sociales, todos sabemos que solo a él se le ocurriría que con aquel empujón está cumpliendo con una convención social en lugar de saltándosela.

-Ouch, Sheldon. ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy practicando. Le he preguntado a Penny qué podría regalarte para tu cumpleaños y me ha contestado que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y que un buen presente para ti sería ser capaz de arrodillarme y decirte que te quiero…y si no lo soy…pues que entonces debería hacerme a un lado. Pero a mi no se me da bien lo de ceder mi sitio así que pensé que la solución más digna, dado nuestro problema, sería que fueras tú la que se hiciera a un lado.

-Sheldon, lo que te sugirió Penny no ha de interpretarse de forma literal. Se refiere a que elijas entre la acción romántica y la que no lo es.

-Por supuesto, Amy, por supuesto. Por eso mismo estoy practicando –me responde con su típico tonito condescendiente-. Obviamente ya he elegido la opción científicamente más correcta.

Silencio. Durante unos instantes parece que el viento se cuela dentro del comedor y ambienta trágicamente nuestra discusión. Leonard que acaba de empezar a preparar la comida y ha oído perfectamente toda nuestra discusión, apenas si esboza una sonrisa. Evidentemente está demasiado acostumbrado a sus salidas de tono. Yo en cambio, apenas si tartamudeo una respuesta agria.

-Ah…en…entiendo. ¿Y no te parece un poco ru…rudo practicarlo conmigo?

-Para nada Está en nuestro contrato. Página 5, sección 13, párrafo 2: el sujeto B ha de apoyar al sujeto A en todo experimento que pueda redundar en la superación personal de este último.

Por suerte para la integridad física del "sujeto A", Leonard decide interrumpir nuestro ida y vuelta con un comentario mordaz.

-A lo que tú llamas "superación personal"…la gente normal le dice "violencia de género".

-Jaja, Leonard. ¿"Género"? Nosotros no tenemos de eso. Somos científicos. ¿Verdad, Amy? De hecho, me toca practicar otra vez –vuelve a empujarme.

Ouch. Verdad, Sheldon. No tenemos género. Aunque siendo sinceros y por muy poco científico que parezca, en estos momentos me apetecería practicar en tus carnes un poquito de violencia de ese tipo.

Como decía al principio, solo a Sheldon Cooper se le ocurriría romper con su novia a los golpes y practicar antes con ella misma durante una semana. Y todo esto, desde luego, sin que se trate de un acto de maldad extrema predeterminada. Simplemente le sale así. Natural. De hecho, los siguientes seis días nos lo pasamos como adolescentes inmaduros: entre empujones sorpresivos e innumerables muestras de desaprobación de quienes nos rodean, Penny y Leonard, incluidos. Lo peor de todo es que se trata de un maldito genio realizando un experimento. Por muy enclenque que sea, la continua práctica le permite compensar, poco a poco, la falta de fuerza con precisión y destreza. A veces caigo de bruces, otras, aprovecha los ángulos muertos de mis gafas para dejarme tambaleante e indefensa. Incluso, en una ocasión consigue que Stuart, Howard y yo efectuemos una especie de efecto dominó de caídas y tropiezos en el pasillo del ascensor. Llegados al séptimo y último día, hoy es mi cumpleaños, todos sus golpes duelen horrores y mis vanos intentos de huir de su tortura solo magnifican el espectáculo. Da igual si me escondo, procuro ignorarle o me defiendo. Antes, me encuentra, habla hasta por los codos y esquiva mis golpes, asestando otros quirúrgicamente estudiados.

-Esto es genial, Amy. A pesar de que no se trata de mi campo de experticia, creo que he logrado dominarlo a tiempo. Por un momento llegué a pensar que fracasaría. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Yo, un futuro premio Nóbel, incumpliendo un plazo de aprendizaje programado?

La verdad es que no. No me lo imagino. Y eso que lo he intentado todo este tiempo. Cuando eres una "Amy", es decir una mujer enamorada y una científica al mismo tiempo, racionalizas todo, incluso el dolor. Llevo, por tanto, casi 170 horas imaginando que de pronto su experimento falla. Que aquella frialdad objetiva se ve sorpresivamente obstaculizada por algún sentimiento de humanidad reprimido. Que, en suma, no es capaz de machacar nuestro amor en nombre de la ciencia porque advierte justo a tiempo que me necesita y me quiere. Todo esto imagino una y mil veces mientras su infantil miopía para lo evidente va carcomiendo segundo a segundo mis ridículas esperanzas. Llevo el rostro serio, el gesto adusto y no respondo a sus preguntas. Si se tratase de cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la Tierra, ya hubiese notado mi malestar hace horas. Tratándose de él, probablemente me invite a tomar un helado luego de partirme definitivamente el corazón. Y tratándose de mí, la mujer más desdicha del mundo, tal vez acepte. Porque en honor a la verdad, si todo esto ha llegado tan lejos también es por mi culpa. Porque él es un estúpido que no entiende el dolor que me causa y yo, una ridícula sin autoestima que le deja seguir hasta el final.

Ya llevamos más de veinte minutos caminando. Para más inri, de la mano. En teoría somos novios normales que van a celebrar el cumpleaños del "Sujeto B" y por tanto se desplazan desde la casa de uno a la del otro. En la práctica, sé que me ha cogido de la mano para evitar que me escaquee. La humillación ha sido planificada a lo grande. Fiesta sorpresa en su casa a lo Sheldon, es decir, con invitaciones e instrucciones detalladas sobre cómo actuar y reaccionar para todos, agasajada incluida. Así pues, según reza su misiva de cumpleaños, debemos llegar juntos y en silencio, luego él ha de golpear la puerta tres veces: "toc toc toc Leonard y solamente Leonard porque no hay nadie más en casa que Leonard toc toc toc…etc". Y yo he de actuar sorprendida cuando el resto de la banda haga acto de presencia con gritos y serpentinas.

-Sheldon –me detengo un poco antes de subir las últimas escaleras-, antes de entrar dime al menos si alguna vez me has querido.

Silencio. Al parecer mi pregunta directa y poco profesional le ha tomado por sorpresa. Mejor. Si ha de romperme el corazón que al menos intuya que todo esto no va sobre categorías y que lo nuestro no se puede guardar en un frasco y cambiarle una etiqueta por otra con tanta facilidad.

-Claro, mujer. ¡Qué preguntas tan tontas haces! Eres la única, persona, animal o cosa que, objetivamente hablando, todavía no me ha dado más de mil razones para odiarla. Estás al nivel de Lex Luthor. No me llegas ni a los tobillos pero al menos eres capaz de vislumbrar una infinitésima parte de la verdad universal de mis pensamientos y por tanto, no me disgusta compartirlos contigo como no me importaría compartirlos con el bobo de Lex.

¡No le he dado todavía más de mil razones para odiarme! ¡Realmente no sé qué es más patético! Que me compare con un supervillano sin poderes o que a pesar de todo, sea la frase más romántica que me han dicho jamás. Poco importa ya. Dentro de nada va a humillarme delante de todos. Toca por tanto, terminar con el interrogatorio.

-No me odias y sin embargo planeas hacerme a un lado de tu vida…

-Ohhhhh –se iluminan sus ojos por fin y parece entenderlo todo-. Ya comprendo. Por eso pareces tan triste en tu cumpleaños. Yo creía que era por lo de ser un año más vieja. No, no, no. Lo has entendido mal, Amy –me guiña un ojo-. El obsequio que tengo en mente se trata de un presente de Schrödinger. Puede contener rechazo, amor o las dos al mismo tiempo.

-No digas tonterías, Sheldon. Bien sabes que la opción doble solo es posible en el sistema cuántico. En la realidad, al contaminarse el experimento con nuestra presencia, solo podemos encontrarnos al gato vivo o muerto…digo a nuestra relación.

-Vale, Amy. Me has pillado. Aún así, todavía hay dos opciones posibles. Y por cierto…-extiende su brazo izquierdo tan rápido que ni logro darme cuenta de lo que ocurre y luego, presiona con su palma en el punto exacto de mi hombro que peor puede oponerse a su fuerza. El resultado es simplemente desastroso. Me tambaleo, luego trastabillo y finalmente, se abre justo la puerta permitiendo que caiga torpemente en el interior de su casa.

-¡Sorpresa!

Y allí están todos. Penny, Leonard, Raj, Howard, los chicos de geología, física y demás departamentos del Instituto de Tecnología…hay tanta gente que no parece mi cumpleaños. De hecho, solo el impoluto y prohibido asiento de Sheldon permanece vacío. El resto del espacio ha sido atiborrado por infinidad de personas, conocidos, familiares, colegas y también, amigos. Vuelvo a insistir. No parece mi cumpleaños. Hay simplemente demasiadas personas en mi vida que…¿me quieren? Por un momento me emociono. Quizá se acabe la felicidad de mi vida en unos minutos pero al menos se acaba una gran felicidad. Solo falta que el rey de todo esto se aposente en su trono y averiguar cuál es el sitio que ha destinado para mi. ¿El suelo, la ventana, el lavabo?

Cae una lágrima y luego dos más. Tres. Sí, sí, creo que son tres las que resbalan por mi mejilla. Al final ese tonto, para variar, tiene razón: su último empujón ha sido realmente romántico. Todavía en el suelo, opto por secarme los fluidos con un pañuelo y lo examino. ¿Son lágrimas de tristeza o de felicidad? ¿Qué más da? Estoy llorando con sentimiento. Como una niña. Su eterna testarudez en arruinar la sorpresa anunciándola por activa y por pasiva ha redundado en…una verdadera sorpresa. Me había centrado tanto en la decepción que inconscientemente borré las posibilidades más optimistas de mi mente. Y ahora, mientras me incorporo y me froto el culo magullado, debo rendirme a la evidencia de que esto mismo es lo que quería, soñaba, ansiaba y creía que jamás tendría. Una verdadera fiesta multitudinaria en mi honor.

Mal asunto. Por un momento bajo la guardia. Acepto regalos, agradezco cumplidos. Sonrío a todos. Converso, bailo y juego a todas las tonterías que Sheldon preparó a mis espaldas. A las lógicas y agradables para un cumpleaños –unas pocas- y también a las extrañas y encantadoramente rebuscadas –la mayoría-. Como dije, por un momento, uno largo y extenso, bajo la guardia y soy feliz. Me olvido de que todavía me falta recibir su regalo y de que, las manecillas del reloj, poco a poco, anuncian el fin de mi torre de marfil. Es verdad que los invitados cada tanto cuchichean consignas desagradables que me ponen en alerta. Especialmente Howard y Leonard, parecen tensos. "¿Tú crees que se declare?", "No lo sé", "¿Y si la empuja? ¿Qué haremos?", "No lo sé", "¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es tu mejor amigo. Algo te habrá dicho. ¿Por qué eres su amigo si no eres capaz de enterarte de algo así con anterioridad?", "Tampoco lo sé.". "¿Penny qué dice?", "Poca cosa. Si se declara, que desalojemos todo en un santiamén", "¿Y si la empuja?", "Que tu lo agarras y yo le pego".

Hago oídos sordos. El peligro sigue allí, latente pero no me importa. Mientras no abra la caja, no puede hacerme daño. Antes prefiero efectuar un bonito y relajado carpe diem en este limbo de aceptación. Así que vuelvo a bailar, jugar y charlar con todos. Incluso sigo aceptando regalos de más y más invitados que van cayendo a cuentagotas. Hasta que al final, al notar que llevo casi dos horas sin ser empujada, bajo del todo la guardia, momento, trágico que aprovecha Sheldon para iniciar su movimiento.

-¿Qué tal, Amy? ¿Te diviertes? He invitado a un montón de gente brillante…y también dejé entrar a Penny y Howard.

-Gracias, ha sido un lindo detalle. Supongo que te has tomado muchas molestias.

-Creo que es mejor así. No podía darte mi regalo a solas. Tenía miedo de que no lo soportaras. Decididamente, la multitud servirá para aminorar el golpe.

-¿Golpe?

-Sí, ya sabes…lo que hemos estado practicando esta semana. Aunque no he dicho nada, en el fondo me preocupa y mucho cómo te lo vas a tomar. Todo esto –señala con un gesto a toda la habitación- lo he preparado para que sirva de contrapeso emocional.

-O sea que deseas decirme algo que requiere semejante contrapeso y tienes que hacerlo justo en mi cumpleaños…

-Penny ha dicho que corresponde hacerlo ahora. Cuando no sabes cómo actuar en un área del conocimiento, hay que hacerle caso a los expertos. Stephen Hawking en física teórica, Leonard en remedios para el asma y Penny en banalidades.

-¿Y yo? ¿En qué rama del conocimiento soy experta para ti?

-En la mejor de todas. En el estudio del Sheldonismo.

-Mentira, ¡idiota! –me cruzo de brazos-. Si fuera tan experta en ti, sabría ya qué es lo que piensas regalarme. Y a pesar de que es evidente, sigo torturándome con tu estúpida metáfora de Schrödinger.

-Tranquila, Amy. Es normal no llegar a dominar del todo nuestro campo de estudio. Citando a mi madre: "¿Conoce acaso el profeta todos los designios de Dios?" ¿O el antropólogo todas las costumbres de una cultura? Yo mismo, creo que todavía podría descubrir alguna cosa nueva en cosmología inflacionaria.

Pausa. Su respuesta ha creado un vasto semicírculo a nuestro alrededor. Todos los presentes, incluso los menos escrupulosos, han advertido ya que el desenlace de la fiesta, para bien o para mal, es inminente. Algunos se marchan, otros, optan por esconderse en el baño o la cocina y solo unos cuántos, los verdaderos amigos, se mantienen en primera línea de fuego. De hecho, a Penny tienen que sujetarla entre Leonard y Raj para que no se interponga entre nosotros. Y a pesar de que la sostienen, sus palabras nos interrumpen. No habla pero lo farfulla de forma elocuente: "¡Como la empuje….!".

El gesto de Sheldon se llena de toda la dulzura que es capaz de expresar, es decir, de muy poca. Y luego, pronuncia su discurso.

-Si algo he aprendido de ti es que aferrarse a las cosas no sirve de nada –extiende los brazos-. Hasta siempre, Amy –presiona mis hombros hacia atrás-. Es duro pero si quiero seguir adelante con mi vida y ser feliz, antes debo renunciar a lo más importante para mí en estos momentos. Espero que lo entiendas –y me empuja…

Luego, me desplomo. Y al caer, me acompañan a mi pozo de tristeza todas mis convicciones y emociones. Con un rechazo tan literal como gráfico, ya no me es posible confiar en el futuro, el amor o simplemente, la felicidad. Todo se ha acabado ya para mí. Se siente raro. Son tantas las emociones que proceso que la caída se realiza en estricta cámara lenta. Tengo tiempo de repasar en mi mente, todos y cada unos de los momentos que he pasado con él. La caja de Schrödinger se ha abierto y en unos segundos, cuando caiga al suelo, veré por fin al inmundo gato muerto. Y, lo siento por aquel lector al que le caiga bien una servidora, pero he de admitir que yo misma soy el gato. Muerta en vida, sin alma ni deseos de existir.

Lo peor de todo, y como ya insistí varias veces a lo largo de este relato, es que no puedo odiarlo. Me mata sin maldad ni verdadera consciencia de su crueldad. Además algo de poesía tienen sus acciones. En el fondo, resulta gratificante nacer y perecer el mismo día. ¿Quién hubiese dicho años atrás que yo, Amy Farrah Fowler, la objetiva científica, iba a volverme tan cursi y encima por culpa de un hombre? Evidentemente, él me ha cambiado. Lástima que yo no fui capaz de hacer lo propio por él.

Plafff. Y finalmente la gravedad termina de hacer su trabajo un poco antes de lo previsto. Al fin y al cabo Sheldon es un caballero, después de todo. Ha ejecutado la "fatality" (como él llama al golpe de gracia) pero lo ha calculado para que caiga sobre un asiento. Un silencio incómodo rodea a la escena. Incluso Penny que lleva jurando y perjurando durante toda la semana que le va a arrancar el esternón si finalmente me empuja, se queda callada en su sitio y con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. Otro tanto, hace Leonard. En su caso, la sorpresa es tan mayúscula que a pesar de tener la respiración agitada y los labios separados, no atina a encajar el inhalador en su sitio. Raj le pregunta algo al oído a Howard y este asiente con la cabeza, azorado. Hace años ya que no los veo debatir al oído un tema. Que yo sepa lo de su miedo a hablar delante de mujeres es agua pasada y bien pasada. ¿Qué otro hecho podría causarle tal comezón en los sentidos como para verse obligado a susurrarlo en privado? El silencio se hace espeso y denso. Creo que ya hace más de medio minuto que he caído y nadie osa romper el embrujo. Penny llora –por fin una reacción lógica-, pero en silencio y tragándose los hipos nerviosos. Leonard, por su parte, ha conseguido airear sus pulmones y mira a Sheldon con…curiosidad mientras Raj sigue susurrando secretos. ¿Debería mirarle yo también?

Le miro. Me mira. Todos callan.

-¿Y? –me dice.

-¿Y? –contesto.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta? Puedes quedarte cinco minutos si quieres. Luego me lo devuelves.

¿Qué se lo devuelva? ¿Qué cosa? ¿La humillación, el dolor, el rechazo? Entonces…lo noto. La gente me mira desde un ángulo nuevo, nunca antes experimentado en este apartamento. Y yo los veo a ellos desde otra perspectiva, una perspectiva intocable. Sí, no cabe duda. Me he sentado sobre la manzana de Adán y Eva, sobre el asiento prohibido, el sitio de Sheldon…¡MI SITIO POR CINCO MINUTOS! Como sostuve al principio, Sheldon es así de singular y genial. Tanto que hasta puede convertir un acto de violencia física en algo extraordinariamente romántico. Me quiere, sin duda me quiere. Y tanto que en sus propias palabras renuncia por mí a lo más importante y al menos por cinco minutos deja de aferrarse a las cosas para que yo sea feliz.

-…luego me lo devuelves que tendré que desinfectarlo.

Y a pesar de todo, sigue siendo romántico.

Fin.


End file.
